


in your dream, he is

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body is a bit shaking and you think that it is because of the cold. So you hold him closer, hug him even tighter. Your callous hand rub his bare back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your dream, he is

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped out of nowhere when I was jogging today, so I thought, why not?

When the sunlight hits you, you open your eyes slowly. They blink a few times to adjust with the change ― from darkness to light. Something shifts on your right side of your bed and you turn around. There, you find a brunette man, sleeping. You give a hint of smile. Your hand stroke his cheek slowly, making him stir in his sleep.

He is your best friend, your family, your lover. You love him with all your heart that the saying of 'I'll die for the one I love' apply to you. You don't remember how you could get such a privilege. Both of you are man and to society, this kind of relationship is a bit taboo. Regardless, here you are, him in your arms and smiling happily. You don't care what society will think as long as your family and your friends accept you. Fortunately they are, your friends even have been teasing you to be with him ever since. Your parents were disappointed of course - especially your mother. She wants her grandchild, you know, but she still understands and besides, he is a good man, she said.

Somehow he feels you and the next thing you know you are staring deep into his hazel eyes. He rubs his eyes before then smiling to you, "Morning."

You peck his forehead. "Morning, Bene."

You don't see how he still for a while when you call that name.

"How's your sleep?" You ask when he doesn't respond you after that.

He is quiet for a while before answering you with a small smile, "It's good. How about yours?"

You grin. "Ah, as much as it's good. I prefer to be awake because I can see you."

He snickers. You raise your eyebrows. "Cheesy already?"

"Only for you."

"Better be."

You chuckles lightly before pulling him closer. Your hands around him, embracing him closer until his head lean on your shirtless chest. "I love you, Bene," you whisper in a low voice.

His body is a bit shaking and you think that it is because of the cold. So you hold him closer, hug him even tighter. Your callous hand rub his bare back. "Bene?" You call his name when he hasn't replied you. You think he has gone to sleep.

Breaking the hug, you push him lightly to face him. He is smiling but somehow it's not really a happy smile, but you don't really notice that, do you?

"I love you too, Mats." He answers. He leans closer to you and you do the same until your lips meet each other.

Oh what a wonderful morning, you think.

.x.

"How is he doc?"

"I don't really know how to say this. The accident has hit his head so hard that it broke some part of his brain. Thus, somehow it creates this reality where his name is Mats ―"

" ― He is Mats."

"Yes, well, this reality of him is almost the same as this one except that there is a man named Benedikt Höwedes in it and he believes he's dating this Benedikt guy, which I assume he's not."

"... Yes, he is not. There's no Benedikt that we know or he knows. Do you know how this could happen?"

"Well, the only logical explanation is that he has met this Benedikt guy somewhere, perhaps before you and he lost Benedikt."

"But he lost many people before, not just Benedikt."

"Yes, yes, I assume that too, but there is this possibility that..."

"That?"

"Sighs, I don't know how to say this."

"Just please."

"Alright, there is this possibility that Mats lost Benedikt and he's the one responsible for that thus the guilt consume him and creates this reality he has now. Are you fine, Sir?"

"Is there nothing you could do to cure him?"

"That will be hard, consider his brain is damaged badly. But we can still try. You have to bring him to therapy once a month so we can monitor his progress."

"Thank you, doc."

"You can thank me when we heal him, if we could."

"We will. I will."

.x.

You love the man in your arms except you couldn't see that his hair is not brown.

(His hair is blonde)

You don't realize that there's green in his eyes

(You only see brown)

The fact he is your lover is true. Your friend and family support you is not wrong either.

What you don't know is that

His name is not Benedikt Höwedes

(He doesn't even know who that Benedikt is)

He has a name and you've long forgotten about it.

His name is ―

.x.

"Marco Reus, poor that guy. He has to stay beside Mats as someone else when actually Mats and him have been married to each other. I just hope that Marco will not forget who he really is."

.x.

_"When will you remember about us, Mats?"_

_._ x _._

 

 


End file.
